


Jon’s Choice

by scotswhahae



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ramsay Bolton, Alpha Robb Stark, Alpha Theon Greyjoy, Alpha/Omega, Canon Divergence, House Bolton, House Stark, House Tully, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotswhahae/pseuds/scotswhahae
Summary: Jon’s the last living legitimate Stark, which makes him The King in the North. The only problem is that he’s an omega and everyone knows omegas can’t rule.Or can they?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Ramsay Bolton/Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Jon’s Choice

Aegon snuck past the guards and descended into his little brother’s room as quickly as possible, trying to avoid any reaction from the guards. It wasn’t particularly easy to navigate Winterfell at night, but Aegon had learned. He closed the door behind him. Jon was soundly asleep, his direwolf lying at the foot of his bed. The fire in his room was slowly dying, not that Jon would have noticed: he was always a very heavy sleeper. Aegon carefully walked over to Jon in an attempt to wake him, only to be met with a deep growl from Ghost. Aegon sighed and shook his head at the contempt he received. “I’m trying to help him, Ghost. You know I’d never wake Jon if it wasn’t an emergency.” Ghost looked away from Aegon, but his snarls could still be very audibly heard. Aegon continued on his quest and gently rocked Jon. “Wake up.” He said, shaking Jon left and right. “Come on. Wake up.”

Jon turned over very slowly and looked up at Aegon. “What time is it? Why are you here now?”

Aegon motioned to the door and remarked, “Come now. It’s Father. The maesters say he won’t last the night. He’s asking for you.”

Jon jumped from the bed at that. Their father, King Eddard Stark, had been quite ill for the past months and it had been quite clear that he would not survive. Jon rushed to the door but Aegon stopped him. “Wait.” He said, urging Jon to be patient. He peered out of the door to be certain that they would not be caught, then immediately he ran out of the room, being certain to grab Jon on the way out. The King’s rooms weren’t very far from Jon’s and it was only a quick run to arrive without being caught. 

Once they arrived, Aegon quickly closed the door behind him, making certain to do it quietly to avoid any unwanted attention. Jon immediately ran to his father, who was lying in bed, writhing back and forth, covered in sweat. The air in the room was thick and heavy. “Papa.” Jon grabbed his father’s hand. “Papa, can you hear me?”

His father nodded weakly. “Yes, I can hear you. I need to tell you something.” His father stopped, taking a deep breath in to try and gather as much air as he could. He could hardly breath. “You will rule the North now. You will be king.”

A tear fell down Jon’s face at the thought. He knew that he would eventually become King one day, if his father failed to produce a legitimate alpha, which he indeed had. Aegon was his eldest son and only alpha, but he was a bastard. Jon was the only legitimate child he had so he would succeed him as King, omega or not. At least, that’s what Eddard thought.

The King continued, “You will have to be smart and shrewd. You will be the first omega to rule the North in all our years of existence. It will not be easy for you nor will you go without challenges. But you should not fear: there are many who are loyal to House Stark. Once I die, I want you to send out letters to every Lord in the North and tell him of what’s happened. Summon them all here. Make them love you and make them respect you. You will need their support.” The King paused again to cough. “You should look among them and find a husband. Pick a husband from a strong and powerful and rich Northern house: like the Boltons or the Manderlys. Someone loyal to us.” The King turned over to Aegon. “You will have to protect your brother in times good and bad. Your place is here at Winterfell, with your brother. When he sees fit, he will marry you to a fine girl of a northern house. You may not have my name, but you do have my blood. Remember that.” With that, the King took his last breath. Jon cried and Aegon hung his head in sadness. Gone was their beloved father, their rock and their shield, their protector and provider. They would have to lead themselves now, despite being as young and as inexperienced as they were. 

Jon hated crowns. They made him uncomfortable and they were heavy on his head. His father had worn a crown everyday for every occasion, but Jon had long decided to wear a thick gold band atop his head, and wear crowns only on very special occasions. Despite advice from his advisors, Jon had deemed the occasion not crown worthy. Luckily, Aegon caught him before he could meet the crowd. “Uh uh.” Aegon had casually said. “The band is fine for wearing around Winterfell, but every Northern lord is here. Their families and even your redheaded cousins from the Riverlands have come. Put the crown on.”

Jon hadn’t known that his cousins had come, nor was he particularly amused or excited by the thought. He didn’t understand the Riverlands, nor did he understand the Tullys: the family was run by omegas and according to the laws of the Riverlands, only women could rule, whether they were alphas or omegas. In the time when there was a possibility that his father might have an alpha, Jon had been betrothed to Prince Robb Tully in a prearranged marriage. But once it became clear that Jon would succeed Eddard as the King in the North, any and all prior agreements were severed. Jon was wary of all potential alpha suitors, suspicious that they would attempt to usurp his power and belittle him. But at the very least, if Jon was to be usurped by a husband of his, he would rather it be a Northern lord, not some prince of the Riverlands.

Reluctantly, Jon put the crown on his head. He hated how much he didn’t look like his father. He didn’t look imposing, nor did he look seasoned or well adjusted: he merely looked like a boy playing at being a king. But what could Jon have expected? He was only a 16 year old omega that had been king for a few weeks. He would grow into it, as he was certain that his father had and his father before him as well. Embarrassingly enough, Jon had to have the crown resized to fit his little head. Jon sighed. He had wished so long for his father and his mother to give birth to an alpha. They had gotten so close too, but the childbirth was dangerous and he lost both his mother and his alpha sibling in one night, dashing all the hopes and dreams he had once had. He would have made a fine wife to a lord or a prince or even a king, by chance. He would have obeyed his husband and loved him, given him sons and daughters, alphas and omegas alike. 

Jon walked out of his room and marched for the Great Hall. Jon had a tendency to make himself small, to try not to take up too much space, but he had decided that he would try to broaden his shoulders, spread his legs, and try to make himself as big as possible. Like a king. When he entered the Great Hall, all bowed to him. Jon felt the urge to smile at that, he had never been shown such deference before, but he kept his face completely straight. “Rise.” He announced to them. Jon had prepared for the moment for a very long time, practicing and practicing again. He looked out at the crowd and tried to take a moment to look each of them in their eyes: they were the people that he would rule over from now until the day he would take his final breath.

“My father was a great and just man. His honour was known far and wide across the North. He knew every lords’ name and kept in close contact with each and every one of you. My father carried the hopes and dreams and aspirations of an entire kingdom on his back until the very second that he drew his final breath, not once did he stop his ever constant love and support for the North.” Many of the lords nodded in agreeance, looking at each other and raising the glasses in camaraderie. “I am to be your King now. It’s a bit laughable, I know that better than you all do. I am but a simple and small omega and now I am to rule over you all as if I were an alpha myself. But I swear unto you, that I love the North and I love its people. I know the name of each lord present today, just as my father had known. I will expand the North’s influence and power all over Westeros and I will watch with glee and joy as the North grows rich and wealthy. I will hold firm to my father’s dreams and hopes. We will all rule the North together, as one. We will pass onto our sons and alphas a kingdom worthy of the gods themselves. I may have the body of a weak and feeble omega, but I have the heart and stomach of an alpha king! And an alpha king of the North at that!” The entire hall erupted in cheers and loud celebration. Jon went and took a seat at the head of the table, looking upon the lords and making mental notes of the most attractive ones, just for future reference.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated.


End file.
